Reaper, Savior, Shady Difference
by fourwingchronicles
Summary: A one chapter reflection and teaser piece for my writing. A personal response to an incident in the latter 2006 game. Some of the plot features clues to the future chronicles that will be written next.


Savior, Reaper, Shady Difference 

_Hawk's response to the knowledge of Sonic's death._

Author: FourWingChronicles

Aforementioned note: _We all know who owns who, and the fact that this is a **fan fiction** site attributes to that. You won't see me putting up pointless disclaimers. Otherwise, enjoy!_

The dark violet quills of the malicious hedgehog caught the light of the sun in a horrid display. He bellowed a slow laugh, triumphantly striding over to his prize. Only an instant before, in order to retake the princess Elise, he eliminated Sonic the hedgehog, permanently.

Elise bent over, choking back her pain, as she felt Sonic's throat, and fell back with wide eyes as she realized he had no pulse. In a heap she cringed, crawling next to his body, head bowed.

With a sneer Mephiles grappled Elise by the arm, ripping her from her mournful weakness.

But vengeance had it's own form now.

Sonic the hedgehog was _not_ the Ilbus trigger; he was just the opposite. His existence ensured that the very spirit that would defile the future would never awaken. But now, with Sonic dead, the beast could now awaken, happily to tend to vengeance's hunger.

Mephiles walked sternly with the girl dragging along, straining her much weaker body. Confidently, the hedgehog took his time, and made sure to take the longest route back to Silver and Blaze.

But just as he entered a range of mountains, the cloudy sky opened up, with a deluge of light. Mephiles was forced to stop, hiding his eyes for a moment at the sudden energy.

Elise gasped, and wriggled free of Mephiles' grasp while he was blinded for a moment. But it wasn't the hedgehog she feared, as her eyes went wide and she turned and fled without hesitation.

Mephiles growled, rubbing his head and spines tentatively.

"The hell..."

The violet hedgehog's confusion was quickly answered as he lifted his gaze to view another hedgehog, suspended in the pillar of light. Tensing up, Mephiles called on his crystallization powers and began to hover, grinning, ready for another fight.

But the attitude in his mind quickly changed as the hedgehog slowly, sickly picked up its head. The black hide sucked in all the light around it, contrasting completely with its heavenly entrance. Its spines highlighted with gray, its eyes drew steadily open, revealing a set of piercing irises.

As Mephiles continued to look into the offender's eyes, they changed from round pits of darkness to sharp slits of another being. The new being tossed its head and let out a screaming roar, bearing a set of canines that threatened Mephiles now. The light finally dissipated, and he tossed his hands back into fists, the fresh feeling of slaughter still in his intentions.

But he never would stand a chance.

As the supports of the creature before him fell away, it landed onto the ground with such force that he was knocked right off his feet. When Mephiles opened his eyes, the gray highlighted hedgehog was already standing over him, growling while taking a hold of his throat.

"You are the traveler I have sought for all this time... My enemy, now and forever, the bringer of relentless death and sufferings... Prepare to meet you end."

But Mephiles was cocky, expecting this all as some ploy to deter him from gaining his final grand form, so he kicked up, landing both of his heels right into the female hedgehog's stomach. He flipped himself back into a solid stance and grumbled, flustered at all of this.

But something inside Mephiles lurched, causing him to groan and grapple his chest with one hand, still keeping the other ready for an attack.

"What are you talking about you fool... I am the great Solaris. Nothing more..."

"WRONG. Your actions prove that you are nothing more than an entity possessed. You may be a part of the Solaris, but you are overruled by my nemesis, the epidemy of death and destruction, the Slayer, the Reaper. For I am the Guardian of this and all realms, this battle on this plane will end here and now Mephiles, you've sealed your fate."

A whiplash of energy hit the air as a prismatic tail and set of wings emerged from the Guardian. Mephiles lurched even more, unable to contain this unquestionable rising insanity within him. Responding with instinct, his powers also maximized, enshrouding him with immense crystal armor.

The battle could have raged for hours, but it only took a second as Elise watched. The Guardian burst forth as a golden dragon, the seven chaos emeralds around its neck like a banner of power. The being simply stunned its opponent, and ripped it to pieces.

Now the beast turned to the princess, who stumbled backwards in terror. But the entity seemed to calm as it walked gently, silently now over to her. It emitted a soft glow of radiance and seemed to fill the air with a subtle vibration of contained power.

"Fear not... I will fade, and return him to you. Do not cry milady."

Performing a deep bow with its huge form, the energy faded, and both dark hedgehogs disappeared. For a time, the quiet of the winds was the only feeling around. But then Elise turned to Sonic's destroyed form, and knelt back down next to him, holding back her tears of grief, stroking his blue spines.

With the attention, Sonic came awake with a gasp. Elise fell back, startled. Sonic shook his head and looked to Elise. He looked a little out of it, but she soon figured that would be likely, having just now come back to life.

"What happened... Elise?"

She hugged him tightly and looked to the sky, where she saw the vague shadow of a hedgehog encloaked by a dragon's form fly straight into the stars. Elise smiled and kissed Sonic on his forehead.

"Hey it's not like I died, come on Elise!"

The blue wonder got to his feet, and picking the girl up in his arms, running at legendary speed back to the city.

The end.


End file.
